


Duplicate Memory

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Far Harbor [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Robophilia, Robot Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, it's a good excuse for porn, robot orgasm, robot orgasms, synth fucker hell, that is not the weirdest tag i've ever seen but, we call this 'data collection', wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick assists DiMA and Nora in DiMA's data collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duplicate Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mothtrap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothtrap/gifts), [Sigrid_Storrada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigrid_Storrada/gifts), [distantsun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantsun/gifts), [RoboMatron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboMatron/gifts).



“What is this?” Nick asked, gazing down at the chip in his left hand. It was tiny, no bigger than a thumbnail, and DiMA had handed it to him with something like a smile.

“Medical observations,” the other synth replied.

“Whose?”

“Our friend Nora’s.”

“Huh.” Nick looked up, his golden gaze narrowing. “She uh, she ill?”

“I thought it would prove beneficial to you,” was all DiMA said. Nick shot him a look of confusion as he loaded the chip into his processor, scanning the information inside. A moment later…oh god.

_“Y-you’re recording?”_

_“This is an educational memory. I will likely need to use this again.”_

_“O-of course…Mmm…”_

“The hell is this?!” Nick managed.

“Just watch,” DiMA urged.

_“There are at least 8000 nerve endings in your clitoris. Oral stimulation is among one of the best ways to arouse them all.”_

_“G-glad to know. W-why do you…”_

“Oh my god,” Nick breathed. “Why the hell…”

_“This information is important. Currently I am searching all databanks for information regarding female pleasure. You-”_

_“DiMA, please.”_ The memory kept playing. He watched her body arching in need.   _“You’re_ _killing_ _me here.”_

“I should stop,” Nick whispered. “I should stop watching-”

_“DiMA! T-there, please, don’t stop!”_

Nick could feel her voice compelling him, his processors whirring as he let it keep playing. He heard her desperation as she switched languages. He had only ever heard it used for swearing, but it sounded damn pleasant when she was using it to scream her way through an orgasm. Nora Pendleton was…she was blue eyes, kind smile, gentle laughter, but the glistening creature panting on the chair in his memory was more akin to goddess than human.

_“Saving file to memory…isolating…file saved.”_

Nick slumped against a wall, swallowing.

“You, uh…you want this back?” he rasped, looking at DiMA. The other prototype could only offer him a smile.

“I have multiple copies,” DiMA replied.

“Jesus,” Nick muttered. “Why’d…what the hell did you give me this for? Not…not that I…it’s not…you know, a _bad_ gift, seeing my best friend writhing in pleasure. But…”

“Nora offered to allow me to gain some memories of sex acts,” DiMA informed him. “I thought it best to record just in case. Then I calculated that whilst her orgasm was impressive, it could reach much higher levels of intensity with some vaginal penetration. Sadly, my own hands are not able to penetrate due to their exposed metal joints. I did not wish to cause her pain.”

“…You want me to join in,” Nick said.

“That is correct.”

“And what does our mutual human friend have to say about that?” he asked, folding his arms.

“She was very enthusiastic.”

Nick’s eyes widened.

“I…oh, god…okay…that…that response, I was _not_ expecting,” he admitted. DiMA offered him another smile.

“You don’t have to accept, Nick,” he told him. “It’s just…Nora knows how to circuit the wires to simulate our version of climax.”

“Our what now?” the detective stammered.

“Our synth bodies can simulate a human climax with the correct wiring. You’ve never experimented with your circuitry?” DiMA asked. Nick pulled out a cigarette and flipped open his lighter, taking a deep pull on the stogie before he answered.

“I’ve never…thought about it,” he finally admitted. “This is a hell of a lot to take in. Can I get some time?”

“Of course. If you decide to agree, just tell me, and I’ll send for Nora,” the other synth told him.

-

Nick would like to have said at the end that he took days to think this over, that his mind was whirring with whether or not this was the right thing to do. He would have happily said that he struggled with the scenario as some kind of conundrum.

The reality was, he spent all day and all night watching the memory DiMA had given him.

He saw everything from DiMA’s perspective – her trembling thighs, the arch of her back, the way her eyes glittered, her lips parting to greedily suck in more air. Whatever the synth had done with this memory, he’d enabled some transfer of the senses.

For Nick, it meant he could taste her, tart and strong and not unpleasant.

By the time the sun was rising the next day, Nick pictured himself kneeling between his best friend’s legs and making her scream.

He wandered out of the side room in Acadia he’d been staying in, and nodded to DiMA. The other synth looked delighted, and began broadcasting a radio frequency.

Nora arrived the next day.

“Welcome back,” DiMA said, smiling at her. She returned it, going to hug him as best she could. She paused in front of Nick, and her face flushed.

“Valentine,” she murmured. If Nick’s skin could still prickle with sensation, it would have. He’d never heard her say his name like that before.

“Nora,” he replied. She bit her lip. Oh god.

“Well, we all know why we’re here,” DiMA began. “Nora, is there anything you need before we start?”

“No one’s gonna…barge in?” she asked. DiMA shook his head.

“Once we lock this door, no.”

“All right,” she said. “Nick…could you…umm…strip off? Just…to your trousers?”

Nick’s brows rose as he undid his tie and took off his hat, placing both down on a nearby table and shrugging off his trench coat.

“It’s just…DiMA’s…well, pretty much naked, and…I’m going to be naked too,” she whispered as he unbuttoned his shirt.

“Evening up the playing field?” Nick asked. She nodded, biting her lip again. “All right, doll.”

“Would you like to use the chair again?” DiMA asked. “I only inquire because I don’t believe that it will be able to fit us all.”

“A table will be okay,” Nora said. “Should I…umm…”

“I believe it’s the best time to remove your Vault suit,” DiMA told her.

The woman unzipped, and Nick watched her shimmy the suit down to her hips. The skin beneath was the colour of cane sugar and looked soft as silk. He took a few steps towards her as he pulled off his shirt, and reached out with his left hand to stroke his palm down her back. Oh, it was soft all right. She shivered at the touch, and turned her head just a little to look at him.

The suit landed on the floor, and a second later it was joined by the white cloth of her bra and pants, leaving Nora naked in the bluish light of the computers.

“Time to collect more data,” DiMA began. “Please, take a seat on the table when you’re ready, Nora.”

“H-hey, Nick?” Nora asked. “Can I…uh…can I kiss you?”

Nick’s eyes widened. DiMA’s gaze flicked between the two of them and he said nothing.

“Uh, sure,” the detective chuckled. “Why don’t you, uh, take a seat?”

The Vaultie nodded, confused, moving to the table and hopping up onto it. Nick watched her as she went, his eyes fixed on her ass. Christ. He followed her over, letting her wrap her arms around his neck.

“Right,” she breathed, and shyly pressed their lips together. Nick moaned at the same time as she did, and his right hand pressed into the small of her back to anchor her against him. He could taste her lipstick and the Nuka Cola she’d drank before coming as his tongue flicked out over her lips. Her soft hands moved down his back, tracing a few gaps in his plating and causing little bundles of electricity to flow through him with each stroke. Nick thrust a leg between her thighs and let his best friend gasp into his mouth as she began to rock against it.

“Fascinating,” he heard DiMA murmur, as he abandoned her mouth to the sounds of her gasping, and dropped his head to her breast, fastening his lips around her nipple as left hand groped at her. Her fingers curled around his head and her legs trembled, her body heaving for air. With one last flick of the tongue around her nipple, the synth straightened up and kissed her trembling mouth again.

“Thanks, doll,” Nick chuckled. He sat on the table next to her, sliding his hands beneath her thighs and moving her onto his lap. “Hey, DiMA, you recording this?”

“The moment you two began kissing,” the other synth replied. The human was still panting when DiMA came to kneel between her legs. “Amazing,” he added. “It appears the extra stimulation already allowed Nora’s body to begin producing lubricant.”

“Helps penetration,” Nick said. “So…now?”

“Whenever you’re ready,” DiMA said. “Are you ready, Nora?”

She nodded, her eyes wide, leaning against Nick. The detective slowly stroked a finger along her slit, listening to her whimpers for a moment as he drew the tips over her labia and paused at her entrance. Nora’s breath caught, and Nick savoured it before he slowly slid his finger inside her. Nora’s fingers gripped his thighs, and her nails dug into his plating.

A whimper left her through gritted teeth as Nick sunk it in to the knuckle, rubbing briefly back and forth until Nora’s head was pressing against his shoulder. He slid it out, stroking the wet digit around her clit to spread the slick around her sex, before he parted her lips again and returned to slowly pumping it back and forth inside her. The heat that rushed through her as he pleasured her was amazing.

“Should I begin?” DiMA asked.

“Whenever you’re ready,” Nick told him. The other synth pressed his face against Nora’s thighs, kissing slowly, before his worn hands came up to gently rest on the soft skin and keep her open and exposed. Nick looked down, and watched DiMA’s tongue stroke a wide trail across the woman’s clit. Nora’s body trembled, and Nick slid another finger into her, enjoying the loud, shivering whine that left her mouth at the additional stimulation.

He started a slow, casual thrust, his fingers penetrating her deep each time DiMA lapped against her nub. Every so often, the other synth’s tongue would accidentally brush Nick’s hand. It didn’t bother him too much.

“How’s this for levels of intensity?” Nick asked with a chuckle. DiMA answered it with a laugh of his own but seemed in no rush to reply, preferring to close his lips around Nora’s nub and suck instead. The woman shivered, panting, and Nick could feel her back becoming damp with sweat as the two synths pleasured her. He flicked his wrist and pumped a little faster and Nora cried out wildly, cupping DiMA’s head as the other synth placed his hands around her waist to keep her pinned to Nick’s lap.

She bucked, and Nick pressed his right hand against her breast.

“Tell me if it hurts, doll,” he breathed, as she gasped, pushing her chest into his touch.

“N-Nick,” she whimpered. “Oh god.”

“You getting close?” he asked. “Just enjoying yourself?”

“J-just…p-please, fuck, oh…”

Nick thrust a little harder and listened intently as she wailed, his metal fingers trailing very, very softly over her body as her thighs tried to clamp around DiMA’s head. The other synth’s hands kept her spread open as he sucked and licked at her.

Her legs tensed, and her arm wrapped around the back of Nick’s head, the other curling around the tubes sticking out of DiMA’s plating. Her fingers were shaking as Nick traced careful circles around her nipple, a third finger stroking briefly at her perineum before sliding in beside the other two.

“Nick!” she screamed, as DiMA surged his head between her legs, and as far as Nick could tell, he stopped playing nice. Whatever he was doing, Nora’s body was shaking, arching and rolling, her mouth open helplessly as she cried out. She seemed to be right on the edge.

“That’s right,” he breathed. “You just let go, doll.”

Nick pressed his teeth into her neck, stroking his tongue up the flesh, and listened for the brief catch in the breathing just a second before her jagged shriek rent the air. She pressed against him as a droplet of sweat trickled down her arm, and Nick let DiMA work her.

“P-please, Nick, I can’t…he…Nick, please!” Nora begged, writhing as the stimulation continued.

“You want him to stop?” Nick asked, thrusting his fingers deep inside her again.

“I-yes, please, it’s…it’s too much,” she whimpered.

“DiMA?” Nick murmured.

The other synth relented, eventually pulling his mouth away, and stood, placing his hands on her thighs, pressing a sweet, soft kiss to the human’s mouth. His lips came away with red lipstick on them, and Nick pulled a cloth out of his pocket and handed it to him. Come to think of it, he probably had some on him too…

DiMA cleaned himself up as the human on Nick’s lap tried to recover. He wasn’t going to let her, not with his fingers still buried in her.

“Nicky…you…can…take them…out,” she whispered.

“DiMA, you still recording?” Nick asked.

“I was about to stop,” DiMA replied. “Why?”

“How long you got left on that thing?”

“An hour or so.”

“Great.” Nick pulled his fingers out and slid the woman off his lap and onto the table, kneeling in front of her. “My turn.”

A surprised ‘oh’ left DiMA’s mouth as the detective’s hand curled strongly around Nora’s thigh, holding her open. Nick’s lips closed around Nora’s sex and sucked softly, tongue curling across one of her lower lips and forcing a curse out of her. A slicked-up finger pressed against her rear, and pushed slowly inside as the other two pushed back into her slit. Nick could already feel her desperate twitching, her back arching off the table as a helpless, errant stream of gasped Sanskrit filled the air.

DiMA moved around the table and Nora moaned again. Nick guessed he was probably touching her, but right now, he didn’t care. He had Nora Pendleton on a table with her legs around his head, crying out for him. He drew fast, hard circles around her clit, and her hand clamped down on his head, her nails scratching him again and again as he licked at her. His fingers were blocking most of the taste of her but he could still savour it, that same tart, musky flavour he’d only briefly sampled in DiMA’s memories.

“This must be considered quite aesthetically pleasing to humans,” DiMA observed, somewhere above and to his left. “I must admit, the sight of you like this is…quite something.”

Her hand was pressed down near her thigh, and Nick’s eyes flicked over to see DiMA holding it there.

“Please, don’t touch the wiring,” the synth requested. “I know you want to assist in my server overload but not before I’ve finished recording. I would hate to wipe this memory and have to start from the beginning simply because you couldn’t stop touching me.”

“S-start…from…” she managed, her breath catching as Nick sucked on her hard. “ _Fuck!_ ”

“That would also damage the data,” DiMA added. “The constant variable of the data collection is that you have no previous climaxes on the day.”

She was clenching tightly now, a hair’s breadth from another orgasm. Nick circled her clit with his tongue again.

“We could potentially have to bind you.”

Her thighs tightened roughly around Nick’s head and she clenched down hard onto his fingers, her voice cracking as she screamed, her back arching off the table. Nick kept going, still licking, kissing her clit gently as his hands slowed down, until the woman was trembling, pushing his head away with her free hand. He stopped, pressing kisses to her inner thighs. Nick stood, his eyes scanning down her body. She was prone, lying heavily against the table, body weak, and her chest was heaving as she fought for air.

“I see what you mean,” he said to DiMA. “Nice picture.”

“Yes,” DiMA agreed.

Nick slid an arm around her back and helped her to sit up, letting her head fall against the synth’s shoulder as DiMA ended the recording and saved it. Nora’s lashes fluttered as she pulled air into her lungs, body damp with sweat against Nick’s plating, and he wiped his fingers clean on his scrap of cloth before stroking them gently down her back. She shivered, placing a weak kiss on his jaw, her hand running down his neck.

A moment later, heat and sensation and pleasure was running through his system, his systems overloading, coolant pumping hard through his mechanical veins as he tried not to short-circuit from her clever fingers playing with his wiring.

“Doll,” he rasped, her lips nudging down his cheek.

“Nick,” she breathed, and crossed another wire.

“Here, this one too,” DiMA murmured, reaching around Nick. Metal sparked on metal as he let out a choked, shaky groan. “She’s got a little to learn, but she’s an excellent student.”

His servers crashed.

He was lying across Nora’s lap when he rebooted, her hand cupping his face. Her thumb was stroking across his forehead, but when he looked up, her gaze wasn’t on him. In fact, she was hardly concentrating on him. No, Nora was fixed on DiMA, his metal hands leaning hard against the surface to the table like he needed to be steadied as Nora kissed the other synth gently, her lips swallowing…

Well, if Nick didn’t know better, he’d have said they were desperate moans of pleasure.

When his eyes refocussed, optics flaring for better view, he saw that Nora’s hand was tugging and stroking at some of DiMA’s wiring, and the synth was groaning helplessly, his face twitching in need. Nick’s eyes widened.

“The hell are you doing to him?” he drawled lazily.

“Nothing,” Nora mumbled, briefly parting their lips as her other hand left Nick’s face to play with more wiring. “Being…an excellent student.”

“N-Nora,” DiMA whined, “y-you…m-my s-servers a-are…the f-feedback loop i-isss oh…oh…you…”

“Mmm,” she murmured. “You…you want me to…let you come?”

“I-I would apprecia-ahhh! The…the s-simulate…oh…voice files…failing…”

“And if…I don’t?” she whispered.

“D-data corruption plus…uh…n-negative s-system feedba-aahh!”

“Okay, DiMA,” she told him, and crossed some wires. Nick felt hot bolts of arousal trickling through him. “Enjoy your feedback.”

DiMA fell into a feedback loop, just as Nick had, and the modified synth pitched forward into Nora’s arms as the volume of his moans increased, his fans and servos whirring until he shut down. A few moments later, he started up again, his systems backing up.

“Thankyou,” he rasped. “That was…more than satisfactory.”

“Well, after…you know…earlier, I…well, it’s repayment,” she managed, fingers trailing over both synths.

“I appreciate the data collection,” DiMA said honestly. “Perhaps I’ll duplicate this memory and share it with Nick again.”

Nick sat up, his eyes flicking to the woman next to him.

“You’d be okay with that, doll?” he asked, reaching for his shirt. She hopped a little shakily off of the table and picked up her clothes.

“Mhmm,” she murmured, blushing. “I don’t mind.” She paused. “Just…feel free to…umm…well, I can…”

Nick’s brow rose.

“I’m not a memory,” she whispered. “Feel…um…free to, uh…you know…record…whenever.”

Nick’s mouth dropped open.

“Well,” DiMA murmured. “Should we arrange for this again, in a few weeks’ time?”

Her eyes flicked over to the detective, who offered her a golden-eyed grin. “Yes,” Nora said firmly. 

 


End file.
